


Doctors office

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Steven goes to the doctors office with his dad.
Relationships: Priyanka Maheswaran/Greg Universe, Priyanka Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Doctors office

Steven sat down in the side chair.

Dr. Maheswaran walked in, "you must be Greg universe?" She asked.

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Well what is wrong?" She asked.

"Well I have a weird Pimple on my Penis," Greg said.

"Oh, let's see," Dr. Mahswaran said.

Greg pulled his Jean's off. A small pimple on his penis.

"Its just a pimple, no problem," Dr. Mahswaran said. She was face to face with Greg's dick. She looked at it.

Steven looked at his phone.

Dr. Mahswaran started to suck Greg's dick.

"Uh! What?!" Greg moaned in surprise.

"Is that what you want mr. Universe, because I will do if right now," Dr. Mahswaran said.

Greg felt her suck harder.

Steven watched in horror.

"Ah~!" Greg moaned.

Steven looked away, his face burning.

Greg breathed heavy, obviously busting a nut in her mouth.

"Do you want me to please you Steven?" Dr. Mahswaran asked.

"Uh," steven breathed.

Dr. Mahswaran pulled his Jean's down and sucked his dick.

"Please don't," Steven whimpered.

Dr. Mahswaran continued. 

He moaned loudly and had his orgasm in her mouth.

Her eyes glistened, "perfectly healthy, both of you," she said.

Steven looked at his dick. He put his Jean's back on and walked out. Greg followed. 


End file.
